Mythology Love
by Perseus12
Summary: When Allen and Timcanpy left the Black Order into the Ark and they go through the door that lead them to the past of Ancient ere they encounter the mythological creature Medusa. Allen/Vasilios x Medusa. D Gray-Man/Greek Mythology
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _D Gray-Man_ or _Greek Mythology_.

 **Summary:** When Allen and Timcanpy left the Black Order into the Ark and they go through the door that lead them to the past of Ancient they encounter the mythological creature Medusa.

 **Pairing:** Allen Walker x Medusa

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once upon a time. . . no, no, that's not the way to start.

Where do I begin. . . oh, yes. . . it all started when the young white-haired boy name Allen Walker was once a former Exorcist and a former member of the European Branch of the Black Order. He is the adoptive son of Mana Walker, the elder brother of Nea D. Campbell, and the former apprentice of Exorcist General, Cross Marian, which I say what an obnoxious, womanizing, and irresponsible man who always leaves his many debts to his apprentice so he can pay back and I say to Cross Marian that karma will back to you. Thus Allen making him part of the Marian Unit. Allen is usually seen with the golden golen Timcanpy by his side.

Those days that he fought for humanity against the Millenium Earl and the Noah Clan along their armies of Akuma. They successfully taken the Ark from the earl and they can you use it as transportation to other places. He was really happy that he found friends and family in the Black Order, but those days were gone after the incident of Alma Karma who turned Allen into 14th Noah that the Millenium Earl plan it all along so he can retrieve him back and it didn't go well. The Central and the Black Order sealed Allen to the dungeon where he'll be contained so the Noahs or other sympathizers won't enter will consider a treason. Until Apocryphos came in a special, independent, sentient Innocence that exists for the specific purpose of protecting the Heart. He kept himself concealed within the Order, under the guise of an random cardinal. He has stated that his new goal is to absorb Allen Walker as wipe the memories of Howard Link of their encounter, but he was interrupted by Road, Tyki, Jasdero and Devit to rescue Allen. As the battle rages, Allen summon the Ark just before he steps through to leave, Lenalee catches up to him and begs him not to go because if he does it means they will have to fight each other. Allen hugs her and assures her that he will always remain an exorcist even though their paths may be different. Before he leaves, he tells Lenalee that he loves her and everyone else at the Order, and that he will always consider the Order his home. He and Timcanpy then walks through the Ark Gate, which crumbles after him as Lenalee falls to her knees and screams after him in sorrow.

As Allen and Timcanpy came out of the Ark as it disappears out of sight, they found something strange surroundings and they're standing outside of a Greek temple. That's not all that shocked, a person that stand with them was Mana's brother and his uncle, Nea, as he have no idea he came out and he was happy to be free. Allen decided to walk inside to take a look followed by his flying golden golem and his uncle. They were astonishing Greek achitectures and designs, what shock them the most was the stone figures that he familiarize them as warriors that their faces were bravery and horror as if they fighting some horrifying monster which recalls from Greek mythology, but what is it as he tried to remember. While Allen, Nea and Timcanpy kept going around, they haven't notice they were being watched three unkowns who were hiding behind the pillars, some of them pulled an arrow to kill them, but they were stopped as they heard a howling call of an animal, Allen and Nea follow the sound while Timcanpy keeps flying at them including the three unknowns. After minutes of searching, they find something which shocks them and it was a three-headed dog that was trapped of a falling pillar as it howls in pain and they decided to help the poor creature. They pull the pillar up with all their strength as the three-headed dog slips out then they let go the pillar as it crashes. Both of them look at the dog as it looks at them, it sniffs of them and it licks them with slime on as it wags its tail and barks at them of happiness which Allen and Nea just laugh as they nuzzle the dog.

The three decided to show themselves to approach the strangers. Allen and Nea stop as they felt another presence while turning around that would totally shock them and they encounter the mythological creatures and the gorgon sisters: Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale. They have both bodies of humans and snake, they have snakes on their heads as hairs, they beautiful faces which they find very attarctive, their bodies were slim with combination of snake-scales and human skin, their breast sizes of Double E Cups, they have legs that they can walk which both of them relief, and they wearing golden pasties that covered their nipples and loincloths. Three of them carrying bows, arrows, and swords. After observations of the three gorgons both of them fainted, Allen's eyes swirling and a little of nosebleed while Nea having a nosebleed as well and pervy smile on his face.

The gorgon sisters just look at the two male strangers and they no longer resists to giggle and laugh as Stheno and Euryale carrying Nea while Medusa carry Allen back to their home. Medusa felt something throbbing in her heart the with her sisters, when they still keep walking followed by Timcanpy and the three-headed dog. That night, Allen woke up seeing a bonfire beside him as he saw his uncle making conversation with two gorgons and they're laughing, he saw Timcanpy sleeping with two three-headed dogs which he assume a female and the other is a male then he face the gorgon name Medusa. She had crimson slit-eyes and snakes which makes her beautiful as they introduce each other and exchange stories. Allen was shocked that they landed on Ancient Greece which dated 1240 BC (Before Christ) and Medusa at first was skeptical that he and his uncle come from the future as they keep telling stories. Medusa tells him that she and her sisters were once priestesses to Athena, the Goddess of War, those times that they were happy until the horrible day that Poseidon, the God of the Sea and brother of Zeus the God of Lightning and King of Olympus, seduce her in front the statue of Athena and the war goddess was TOTALLY MAD then put a terrible curse upon her and her sisters turned them into monsters. The people that they love have turn their backs on them as they fled to the island temple as their sanctuary. Years of their isolation from the outside world, travelers and warriors came the island seeking adventures, riches and glories which resulted them into stones or target practice by using bows and arrows, they found two three-headed puppies floating on a boat that landed on the beach and they decided to adopt them as their companions and guardians: Zephyr (male) and Areto (female). After she finished her story, Medusa was expected him to be disgusted to her and she look at him crying of tears as he said, "That's really unfair." which she was shocked and Allen told her that he didn't matter if she's a human or monster, the fact that she's still a person. When she heard those words from him, her heart were beating faster and her cheeks have risen. She already found a person that she can love as she see her sisters and Allen's uncle continuing their chatting. She have to wait and tell him when the time comes as they ate their dinner.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **One year later**

Its been a years since they settle on Gorgon Island, Allen adopted his new name: Vasilios (Greek meaning: with royal blood) while Nea also adopted a new: Neo (Greek meaning: new) and their new family name Trygane. Both of them adopting their new environment, fishing, blacksmithing, and other kinds of chores to the island that can sustain everyone. Those days, Stheno and Euryale develop an attarction to Neo Trygane which he love it while Medusa can no longer resists her feelings for Vasilios Trygane as she confess that she's in love with him and Vasilios also confess that he also love her as well then both of them kiss each other.

That night of the moon shines bright that will begin their _session_. . .

 _ **Start: Lemon scene**_

On the bonfire, where two lovers standing and staring while they began undressing their clothes and fall down on the ground floor. Medusa's body was so beautiful, her snake-scale and gray skin, her breasts of Double E Cups which her nipples erects, and her vagina while Vasilios' body was well muscled and his 10-inched rose up. "My body is yours and yours alone, Vasilios." Medusa knelt down, facing her lovers' cock and she hold it which chilled on Vasilios' spine then began stroking it. She lick the top of his cock and she began sucking/bopping up-and-down as Vasilios stroking her snake-hair which it hissing in comfort.

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

She keeps sucking his cocking that reaching her throat as she holds Vasilios' waist which he holds her in force. He felt soemthing that it was about to burst and he said to her outloud. "Medusa, I'm cumming!" He burst his milk on his lover's mouth and throat as he keeps bursting of white cum on her which it drips out her mouth and tears coming out. After a three minutes, he detached his cock from his lover as he sprays his remaining cum of her face and her body. Medusa cough a little of her lover's roughness which she love it as she lick the white cum on her face and lifting her breasts on her mouth coated with cum which Vasilios' cock become hard again and very horny when he looks at her. When Medusa saw her lover's cock as she lie down, spreading her legs, fingering her pussy showing her wet pussy to Vasilios.

"Please fuck me, Vasilios, I beg of you make me yours." Medusa asked him to fuck her now the lust had consume her mind and body she really needed his white cum badly.

The former exorcist didn't nod or shook his head as he knelt down and grab Medusa's hips and the sound of a pants being thrusting and pounding was heard which Medusa would be moaning of pleasure if not Vasilios quickly kiss her mouth. The size of Vasilios Trygane dick was beyond any normal male mortal size was unknown to her, but inside her pussy he was ripping her apart.

Slowly moving in and the gorgon the fact was of how big, Vasilios was and how hard he fucking her.

"Ughhhh, gods, your so BIG, ahhh, ughhh, gods it ripping me part fuck me!" She yelled as pleasure consume her.

Vasilios grabbing her E-Cup breasts as he pound her like a horny mad dog. Medusa was enjoying being fucked or this forceful sex normally reason why it was sex of a former exorcist of the Black Order having sex with a gorgon because they were very forceful in bed and the female it they scream as if they were being fucked.

"Ughhh, ughh, oh the gods I can't take it anymore I going to cum!" Medusa rolls her eyes in the back of her head with her mouth out open with her tongue sticking out. Vasilios grab her body and pull as he roar out as he shot his huge load of cum deep inside the gorgon, he let go of her body dropping her on the ground. Her body was in deep shock of great sex, her legs were twitching as white cum was flowing out from her pussy she was drooling out from her mouth.

 _ **End: Lemon scene**_

Vasilios lower himself down on the ground touching Medusa's right cheek as he then kiss her passionate while Medusa also kiss back and hug him. "I love you, Medusa, always."

Medusa smile as tears of happiness came out from her eyes as she replied back. "And I love you too, Vasilios Trygane."

Both of them covered of fur blanket as they slept. Somewhere of the ruined temple, where three people naked: Neo on the center, Stheno on the right and Euryale on the left, while Vasilios and Medusa having sex, the three of them having _threesome sex_ which they love it for hours until they're exhausted to slumber.

Unaware of them that they were observed by two dieties floating in the air. The person from the right is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Sexuality, Desire and Pleasure who dressed her in a beautiful white gossamer dress, placed a delicate golden crown on her head, hung gold earrings in her ears, and draped a gold necklace at the base of her throat. While the other from the left is Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family and Guardian of Elpis who was sweet-looking and beautiful in an unpretentious way, with an honest smile, warm brown eyes, and black hair that framed her face in ringlets. She wore plain, modest dresses and never used makeup, and usually kept her hair tucked under a linen shawl.

"Oh, my, that was very _saucy~_ entertainment!" The love goddess just giggled while Hestia just shook her head of Aphrodite's erotic imagination as she keeps looking the people on the island smiling.

"At least the gorgon sisters have found love."

"Yes, yes they are. I think its time lift up of Athena's curse on them, Aunty Hestia." The two goddesses lift their arms and casts a light upon Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale which their bodies morph back into human forms while the snakes that reides on their heads took a new forms called the Nagas. Both the goddesses finish their incantation as light consumes them and disappears out of sight.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next morning. . .**

Vasilios woke up first as he stretched up his arms in the air and he look at his lover, Medusa, but he was shocked that her proportioned figure compared to her sisters. She is very tall and slender with long black hair that extends past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin and shows her high forehead, pale skin, large breasts, and dark brown (dark blue in the pre-time skip anime then changed into black after the time-skip) eyes with long, voluminous lashes. She has a narrow waist. (Boa Hancock from _**One Piece**_ )

She woke up as she saw lover looking at her and she reaching her arms to him which she was shocked too looking her arms closely and her body. She stood up and dancing in joy that she return back to human then she look at Vasilios who keeps looking then she tackled him and kiss him passionately which he return back. They wanted to continue and when they heard a cough as they look who was, Nea resting his arms to Medusa's sisters' arms, Stheno and Euryale that also return back their human forms including their snake-haired companions that turned into Nagas. Timcanpy that was resting on Zephyr's head along with Areto.

Stheno on the right, her human form is a fairly tall woman with gigantic breasts. She has reddish hair that goes down past her shoulderblades and is usually kept in a hairband. Her eyes are greenish-amber in color. Her long hairs covered her enormous breasts and wearing her loincloth. (Kiriko Aoi from _**Godannar**_ )

Euryale on the left, her human form is a young woman with long blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. Also her long hairs covered her enormous breasts and wearing her loincloth. (Leone from _**Akeme Ga Kill!**_ )

"Well, I would say that the gods worked in mysterious ways aren't they, Vasilios?" Neo asks his nephew while Vasilios and Medusa stood up as everyone chuckles then laughing outloud. Both of them holding their hands as they will prepare their future.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Epilogue**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **5 years later. . .**

A 22-year old young man who was standing on the balcony on Castle Trygane was Vasilios Trygane, formerly known as Allen Walker, former Exorcist and a former member of the European Branch of the Black Order. Now founder and first King of Kingdom of Valyria (present-day Istanbul/Constantinople/Byzantium). He, Neo, Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale including Timcanpy, Zephyr, Areto and the Nagas decided to move a new home and their destination is Thrace then they began their exodus. Their ship encounters sea pirates which they fight back, the pirates can't match the Nagas since they swim on the sea, they even free the slaves that join the fight against the pirates and after they invited them to join which they accept it. They landed on the shore of Thrace, but it turned out to be warzone where battle fought between three warlords that controls three regions of Thrace while the people suffers from conflict, bandits/raiders looting and burning, slavers captures their victims to their ships. Vasilios had a plan as he gather some people/followers from soldiers, peasants and other profession that despises the warlords and he promise that if they work together, they will win with victory. He led his army to battle after the land from the three warlords which they are now afraid of this upstart warlord and they banded together to defeat him, they also send assassins to kill, but they failed each time which they consider that Vasilios Trygane blessed by the gods. After the last battle, the last stronghold of the last warlords was slained by Vasilios himself as he was approached by his followers looking at him while his beloved Medusa talk to him.

" _The people are look to you, my love. They need a leader to lead them and they need you as their KING!"_

With that, Vasilios had ascended from being warlord to King. Thus the Kingdom of Valyria was established. He built the capital city, Valyria, of his newly kingdom and built the temples for Hestia and Aphrodite. Thrace was renamed to Valyria that name of the city with people living there honor it to their saviors. The Nagas settled on Black Sea and Aegean Sea then they built their settlements as their home. Medusa become his queen at his side, Neo become his chief prime minister, Stheno become High Priestess of the Temple of Hestia, and Euryale become High Priestess of the Temple of Aphrodite. Areto give birth of 15 of her puppies while Zephyr just howl of happiness that he's a father which Vasilios, Neo, Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale were happy and proud.

As he observing the city where people at the market trading merchandise from Persia, Athens, Sparta, Macedonia, Egypt, Phoenicia, Troy, Israel and other places that ships docking the harbor and selling slaves was forbidden to Thrace which Vasilios hated it. They even invented new metal called _Valyrian steel_ which other kingdoms would envy and wanted to learn its secrets, but they're attempts failed. Valyria made allies from Sparta, Troy, Egypt, Carthage and the Hittite Empire. He then felt a presence as he turned around with a smile and saw his wife and his three children: twins who are 3-years old, they are boy: Aegon and girl: Daenerys that have his appearance and his newborn baby girl: Nymeria who has the appearance of her mother and carrying on her arms. Aegon and Daenerys tackled their father which he fell down on the floor as they laugh and smile while Medusa smile and baby Nymeria waving her chubby and gurggles of laughter. Followed by his uncle Neo along his two wives and his four children who are twins each: a boy: Natsu and a girl: Erza, children of Neo and Stheno that have both the appearances of Neo and Stheno while the other twins are girls: Layla and Lucilla, daughters of Neo and Euryale that have the appearances of Euryale. They're now laughing at the scene of Vasilios and his children.

Vasilios was now a happy man to his family, his people and his kingdom. He'll miss his friends of the Black Order and he'll remember them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pairing:**

Allen Walker/Vasilios Trygane x Medusa

Nea D. Campbell/Neo Trygane x Stheno x Euryale


	2. Bio info and Epilogue II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _D Gray-Man_ or _Greek Mythology_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Valyria stat:**

 **Official name:** Valyrian Empire

 **Other name:** Empire of Valyria

 **Landmass:** Balkans, Anatolia, Southern Ukraine and Levant

 **Capital:** Valyria (modern-day Istanbul/Byzantium/Constantinople and reference of King's Landing from _**Game of Thrones/A song of Ice and Fire**_ )

 **Flag:** Think the Flag of the Sorcere Kingdom from _**Overlord anime series**_

 **Crest:** Think the Crest of the Sorcere Kingdom from _**Overlord anime series**_

 **Style of Government:** Representative democracy and Constitutional monarchy

 **Governing body:** ValyrianImperial Senate (from nobility and civilian)

 **Head of State:**

*House Trygane

-Emperor (male monarch)

-Empress (female monarch)

 **Military:** Valyrian Imperial Armed Forces

 **Currency:** Valyrian drachma

 **Formation:**

1236 BC: Founding of Kingdom of Valyria. Coronation of Vasilios Trygane I (formerly Allen Walker) and Medusa Trygane I as King and Queen of Valyria. Abolition of slavery on Valyria

1234 BC: Formation of Amazon Guard

180 AD: Emergence of dragons and discovery of magic

330 AD: Proclamation of the Valyrian Empire and Baelor I of House Trygane inaugurated as Emperor of Valyria

1045 AD: Formation of the Order of the Black Knights

1720: Adoption of constitution

 **Vassal states:**

Principality of Wallachia

Principality of Moldovia

Principality of Transylvania

Cossack Hetmanate

Kingdom of Hungary

Kingdom of Croatia-Slavonia

Kingdom of Sicily

Kingdom of Georgia

 **Allies:**

Venitian Republic

Lanfang Republic

Jewish State of Israel

Ryukyu Kingdom

Zulu Kingdom

Brazilian Empire

Kingdom of Siam

Kingdom of Langkasuka

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland

United States of America

Qing Dynasty (on Mainland China)

Ming Dynasty (on Taiwan)

Korean Empire

Kingdom of Poland

Prussian Empire

Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth

Ethiopian Empire

Kingdom of Scandinavia (kingdom from _**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED**_ – Reference of Kingdoms of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden)

Parsian Empire (kingdom from _**Arslan Senki/Heroic Legend of Arslan**_ \- Reference of Persian Empire and Sassanid Empire)

Principality of Dorne (founded by Princess Nymeria Martell after conquering all Dorne from _**Game of Thrones/A sonf of Ice and Fire**_ \- Reference of Iraq and Arabian Peninsula)

Kingdom of Sindhura (kingdom from _**Arslan Senki/Heroic Legend of Arslan**_ \- Reference of Pincely states of India)

Kingdom of Amara (kingdom from _**Queen's Blade**_ \- Reference of ancient Kingdom of Egypt)

 **Colonies:**

Florida, America (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

Aegonsport (city), Hainan Island, China

Hispaniola, Caribbean (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

Pentos (city), Taiwan

Tyrosh (city), Kyushu, Japan

Lys (city), Ceylon

Mantarys (city), Tunisia

Guiana, South America (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

Madagascar, Africa

Lorath (city), Australia

Volantis (city), Canada

Elyria (city), South Africa

Norvos (city), South Island, New Zealand

Belize, Central America (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

Costa Rica, Central America (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

El Salvador, Central America (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

Guatemala, Central America (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

Honduras, Central America (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

Nicaragua, Central America (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

Panama, Central America (aftermath of Seven Years' War)

Nova Valyria (city), California, America

 **Conflicts:**

Slaver's War (1231 BC – 1230 BC)

-Valyrian victory

Trojan War (1194 BC – 1184 BC)

-Greco-Valyrian victory

Valyrian-Babylonian War (587 BC – 586 BC)

-Valyrian-Athenian-Spartan victory

Second Greco-Parsian War (480 BC – 479 BC)

-Delian League victory

-Peace of Callias

Roman-Valyrian Wars (220 BC – 71 AD)

-Treaty of Ravenna

Macedonian-Valyrian War (214 BC – 148 BC)

-Valyrian victory

Valyrian-Palmyrene War (270 AD – 273 AD)

-Valyrian victory

-Annexation of Levant and Amara

War against the Huns (373 AD – 468 AD)

-Roman-Valyrian victory

Gothic War (535 AD – 554 AD)

-Valyrian victory

-Sicily occupied by the Valyrian Empire

Valyrian-Dornish Wars (629 AD – 1050s AD)

-Peace of Jerusalem

-Re-annex of Levant and Sinai Peninsula

Valyrian-Viking Wars (985 AD – 1066 AD)

-Valyrian victory

War against the Crusaders (1095 AD – 1291 AD)

-Valyrian-Dornish-Amaran-Parsian victory

People's Crusade (1096 AD)

-Decisive Valyrian-Hungary victory

-Survivors were allowed to return home to Europe and settle on Valyria and Hungary

Children's Crusade (1212 AD)

-Children Crusaders all captured and senior officers arrested

-Children were allowed to return home to Europe and settle on Valyria and Balkan territories

-Execution of the slavers and merchants

Black Dog War (1215 AD – 1216 AD)

-Valyrian and Balkan allies victory

-Execution of Black Dog Sellsword Commander Volt

First Balkan Crusade (1230 AD – 1233 AD)

-Valyrian-Hungarian-Transylvanian-Wallachian-Moldovian victory

-Execution of Archbishop Bodin

Mongol Invasion of Europe (1236 AD – 1291 AD)

-European coalition victory

Valyrian-Ottoman War (1265 AD – 1324 AD)

-Pyrrhic Valyrian victory

-Fall of Ottoman Sultanate

First Valyrian Civil War/Harkonnen-Corrino Rebellion (1328)

-House Trygane royalist victory

-Executing of rebel leaders Vladimir Harkonnen and Shaddam Corrino

Second Balkan Crusade (1335 AD – 1336 AD)

-Valyrian-Hungarian-Transylvanian-Wallachian-Moldovian victory

-Execution of Bishop Cornello

Skirmish of Hainan Island (1375 AD)

-Valyrian victory

-Wokou (Chinese translation: Japanese pirates) leaders delivered to Ming Imperial Court

-Hongwu Emperor of Ming allowed the Valyrians to build a port city of Aegonsport on Hainan Island

Thirty Years' War (1616 AD - 1648 AD)

-Anti-Habsburg victory

-Peace of Westphalia

Second Valyrian Civil War/Bolton Rebellion (1650 AD – 1651 AD)

-House Trygane royalist victory

-Execution of rebel leaders and extinction of House Bolton

Hainan War (1652 AD – 1654 AD)

-Ceasefire

-Treaty of Aegonsport between Qing Dynasty, Ming Dynasty, and Valyrian Empire

-Manchu-led Qing Dynasty takeover Mainland China and Ming Dynasty relocated on Taiwan

Seven Years' War (1756 AD – 1763 AD)

-Anglo-Prusso-Portugese-Valyrian coalition victory

-France and Spain cedes East Florida, Hispaniola, Guiana, Madagascar, Belize, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Panama to the Valyrian Empire

Austrian-Hungarian War (1770 AD – 1772 AD)

-Valyrian-Hungarian victory

-Treaty of Vienna

Barbary Wars (1801 AD – 1815 AD)

-American-Swedish-Valyrian victory

Balkan War/First Franco-Valyrian War (1809 AD – 1815 AD)

-Valyrian-Dornish victory

Second Franco-Valyrian War (1840 AD – 1842 AD)

-Valyrian victory

-Treaty of Milan

Taiping Rebellion (1850 AD – 1864 AD)

-Qing-Valyrian victory

Shimonoseki Campaign (1863 AD)

-Allied victory

Florida War/Valyrian-Confederate American War (1863 AD – 1865 AD)

-Valyrian-Union American victory

-Fall of Confederate States of America

French Invasion on Hispaniola/Hispaniola War (1866 AD – 1869 AD)

-Valyrian victory

-French Army withdrawal

Russo-Valyrian War (1872 AD – 1875 AD)

-Valyrian victory

-Treaty of Saint Petersburg

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Epilogue (part 2)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **1880 AD. . .**

 **Valyria, Valyrian Empire**

Valyria, the Imperial Capital City of the Valyrian Empire, a multi-cultural society where people from different nations travel to Valyria to trade and commerce, merchants doing businesses, shop vendors selling merchandises. The White Keep, the seat of power of the Imperial Family of House Trygane, that resides the city.

A steam ship arrive at the Valyrian harbor carrying passengers. The ship stops as it drops the anchor and a sailor throws a rope at the harbor men as they tied it then a plank was brought down. The passengers carrying their luggages and bags as they come down from the boat.

"Whoa!" Miranda Lotto said outloud as she look the scenery.

"For all my years, I've never seen a beautiful and magnificient city." Froi Tiedoll said in admiration as he draw his sketchbook.

"So many people from different cultures travel here." Noise Marie said as he heard different languages.

"Valyria is one of the wonders of the world." Bookman said observing the surroundings.

"Even now they're doing the old tradition of Valyrian hospitality." Chaozii Han said as he look at the market place.

"They also have dragons and nagas." Timothy Hearst said amazement as he see dragons flying and nagas slithering around.

"No wonder, my family and my Wallachian countrymen still remain vassal and loyal to Valyria. " Arystar Krory III said.

"Hope they're some pretty girls." Lavi said as he made pervy giggles and watching different girls from other countries that walking by.

"Che!" Yu Kanda just snorted of one-eyed exorcist and in his mind he also admire the beauty of Valyria.

"Come on, Yu, don't be a downer." Timothy said to his fellow samurai exorcist.

Lenalee Lee just observing the surroundings of the city of Valyria where shoe shops, bakeries, forgeries, orphanages, barber shops, hospitals. Then she saw something that widen her eyes as she calling her comrades. "Guys!"

The exorcists of the Black Order hurriedly followed the voice of Lenalee as they arrive seeing her shaking finger pointing something and look as well. They saw the marble statue of their lost comrade, Allen Walker and Timcanpy. Bookman just look the word on the statue saying.

 **To the Honor of**

 **Vasilios I of House Trygane, the Founder, the King, the Liberator, the Defender, the Breaker of Chains, and People's Champion**

"Oh, my goodness!" He said in shocked as he look at the statue along with the exorcists as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The End**


End file.
